1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control system of applications operated on a plurality of media, and in particular to a media flow control system, by which it is possible to achieve description of flow of applications on a plurality of media without being conscious of types of media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in case various types of communication media such as telephone, facsimile, CAPTAIN terminal, personal computer, information portable terminal, etc. connected to electronic computer are utilized as data input/output terminal, a flow control system of applications corresponding to these communication media has been used, and the flow control system is managed and operated for each application corresponding to the communication media.
However, in the conventional type flow control system of applications, there have been the following problems:
(1) An application to correspond to each of the communication media is to be prepared, and flow is different for each of the media.
(2) In case the flow of application once prepared is to be changed, it is necessary to change program for each of the media, and much labor and time are required for the change.
(3) Because picture (screen) design information is included in program in the flow control system of personal computer, it is not very easy to perform picture design editing.